The bandwidth shortage increasingly experienced by mobile carriers has motivated the exploration of the underutilized Millimeter Wave (mmWave) frequency spectrum between 3G and 300G Hz for the next generation broadband cellular communication networks. The available spectrum of mmWave band is two hundred times greater than the conventional cellular system. The mmWave wireless network uses directional communications with narrow beams and can support multi-gigabit data rate. The underutilized bandwidth of the mmWave spectrum has wavelengths ranging from 1 mm to 100 mm. The very small wavelengths of the mmWave spectrum enable large number of miniaturized antennas to be placed in a small area. Such miniaturized antenna system can produce high beamforming gains through electrically steerable arrays generating directional transmissions.
With recent advances in mmWave semiconductor circuitry, mmWave wireless system has become a promising solution for real implementation. However, the heavy reliance on directional transmissions and the vulnerability of the propagation environment present particular challenges for the mmWave network. In general, a cellular network system is designed to achieve the following goals: 1) Serve many users with widely dynamical operation conditions simultaneously; 2) Robust to the dynamics in channel variation, traffic loading and different QoS requirement; and 3) Efficient utilization of resources such as bandwidth and power. Beamforming adds to the difficulty in achieving these goals.
Analog beamforming is a good candidate for application in mmWave beamforming wireless systems. It provides array gain for compensating severe pathloss due to harsh wireless propagation environment and removes the need for training channel response matrix between multiple antenna elements at TX/RX sides. Different beamformers can have different spatial resolution. For example, a sector antenna can have shorter by wider spatial coverage, while a beamforming antenna can have longer by narrower spatial coverage. To provide moderate array gain, large number of array elements may be needed. In principle, beam training mechanism, which includes both initial beam alignment and subsequent beam tracking, ensures that base station (BS) beam and user equipment (UE) beam are aligned for data communication.
In downlink DL-based beam management, the BS side provides opportunities for UE to measure beamformed channel of different combinations of BS beams and UE beams. For example, BS performs periodic beam sweeping with reference signal (RS) carried on individual BS beams. UE can collect beamformed channel state by using different UE beams and report the collect information to BS. Similarly, in uplink UL-based beam management, the UE side provides opportunities for BS to measure beamformed channel of different combinations of UE beams and BS beams. For example, UE performs periodic beam sweeping with reference signal (RS) carried on individual UE beams. BS can collect beamformed channel state by using different BS beams and report the collect information to UE.
Beam reporting is thus an essential part of channel state information feedback and beam reporting mechanism needs to be determined.